The present disclosure relates generally to the field of valves for directing fluids to multiple outlets. More specifically, the disclosure relates to sprayhead assemblies for use in faucets for directing fluid (e.g., water) to one or more outlets to thereby provide multiple functions of the sprayhead.
Faucets may include a body and a sprayhead from which water is emitted. Conventional sprayheads may include a valve for switching between two functions, for example, aerated and non-aerated water streams. There is a need for an improved valve to distribute water between functional outlets. There is a further need for a valve that provides a sprayhead having more than two functions.